Tension fasteners are used, for example, for securing covers and various other items to boats, cars, motorcycles, and the like, for bundling packages, and for tying loose items together. The most common prior art devices include linear elastic cords having hooks bound at each end. Such devices work well when the elastic cords are sufficiently stretched to create enough tension to hold the fastener in place. Problems occur, however, when the tension fastener is too long or too short for the job at hand. For fasteners that are too long, intuitive ways of connecting the end hooks must be thought of to eliminate the slack. A commonly used method is to wrap the excess length of a flexible tension fastener around some portion of the fastened object. A commonly used method when the fastener is too short is to interconnect two or more fasteners together. When this method is used the fasteners often fall apart from one another unless tension is constantly applied.
Another type of tension fastener that is currently available is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,108 issued to Leonard M. Schwab. That device includes a rigid closed metal loop-hook and a closed loop elasticized band attached to the loop portion of the hook by a pull-through knot. Such a device lends itself to easily replacing the closed loop elasticized band with one of suitable length or attaching additional loop-hooks; however, it is not otherwise adjustable in length or tension (except by the previously mentioned method of wrapping of the excess length about the fastened object).